1. Sequence Listing
An ASCII compliant text file of a sequence listing is filed concurrently with the present specification. The contents of the text file are herein incorporated by reference. The text file containing the sequence listing (as amended) is named “5060C-SeqList2,” was created on Jan. 4, 2010, and contains 136,960 bytes. The sequence information contained in the present text file is identical to the sequence information which was submitted in connection with the aforementioned related applications which are relied upon for an earlier filing date under 35 USC 120.
2. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of using interleukin-1 (IL-1) antagonists to treat metabolic rheumatic disorders associated with hyperuricemia, including gout, and chronic active (refractory) gout. Further, the invention encompasses treatment of conditions such as pseudogout and drug-induced gout.
3. Description of Related Art
Metabolic rheumatic disorders associated with hyperuricemia, such as gout, are characterized by perversion of the purine metabolism resulting in hyperuricemia, i.e. an excess of uric acid in the blood, attacks of acute arthritis, and formation of chalky deposits in the cartilages of the joints. These deposits are made up chiefly of urates, or uric acid.
Known methods for treating gout include the use of uric acid synthesis inhibitors to inhibit the accumulation of uric acid in the body, and use of uric acid excretion promoters to accelerate the rapid excretion of uric acid accumulated in the body. Allopurinol is an example of a uric acid synthesis inhibitor. Probenecid, sulfinpyrazone and benzbromarone are examples of uric acid excretion promoters. Interleukin-6 (IL-6) has been proposed for use in the treatment of gout as a serum uric acid decreasing agent (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,804).
Pseudogout is not a hyperuremic disorder, and involves the deposition of calcium pyrophosphate.